The present invention is concerned with heterocyclic compounds of the formula Het-CHOH-CH.sub.2 -NH-aralkyl.
Substituted phenylaminoethanols of the formula Ph-CHOH-CH.sub.2 -NH-aralkyl where Ph is a substituted phenolic group are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,644,353; 3,705,233. These compounds have random activity as .beta.-adrenergic stimulants and .beta.-adrenergic blockers. These compounds are taught to be useful as pharmaceuticals for treating glaucoma and cardiovascular disorders such as hypertension and arrhythmias.
Heterocyclic aminoethanols which have pharmaceutical utility have been discovered.